The First
by namitsu2125T
Summary: "Semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupku mengenai cinta, itu karena mu. Karena kau yang pertama. Bisa dibilang kau . . . Cinta pertamaku."
1. Chapter 1

Tittle » The First

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-13

Genre » Friendship, School-life, Slice Of Life.

Cast » Yoo Ara, Park Chanyeol, Lime, Kim Jongdae.

Others Cast » Kris, Oh Sehun.

Summary » _'Aishhh... kenapa aku seperti ini?! Oh astaga, ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdegup samar dua kali?'_

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. Tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

A/n : FF ini telah di tulis ulang dengan versi berbeda, dengan judul The First Time Say Love [Park Jiyeon-Nam Wohyun Fanfiction] dan telah saya share di 'catatan' Fb dan blog pribadi saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan nama **Class** **1-C**. Sepertinya kedua orang itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Yang akan berbicara, aku atau dirimu?" pemuda itu bertanya pada seorang gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau saja. Kau kan laki-laki," jawab gadis itu seperti meremehkan.

"Huh, dasar kau ini. Gender dipakai alasan!" protesnya, sambil merapikan penampilannya.

"Biarin!" gadis itu kembali menatap pintu di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, kemudian mengetuk pintu itu.  
Ia membuka pintu di hadapannya, setelah mengetuknya tiga kali.

Semua penghuni kelas itu terdiam dan mengamati gerak-gerik kedua orang itu, yang belum mereka kenali, kecuali seorang wanita berumur yang berdiri di samping papan tulis.

"Maaf, _songsaenim_, menganggu kelas anda. Bolehkah kami meminta waktunya sebentar?" izin pemuda itu dengan sopan, setelah ia dan temannya membungkuk hormat.

"_Ne_. Silakan," jawab wanita berumur itu sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," sapa pemuda itu, setelah menghadapkan tubuhnya ke siswa-siswi yang mengisi semua kursi yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Selamat pagi~" jawab mereka serempak.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Jongdae, _sunbae_ kalian dari kelas 2-A." Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Lee Sunkyu, _sunbae_ kalian dari kelas 2-B." Gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti temannya.

Sebelum membuka suaranya lagi, Jongdae memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, dan itu sukses membuat seluruh siswi yang ada di kelas itu nge-_fly_. "Kami dari anggota OSIS, meminta partisipasi kalian dalam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang diadakan oleh pihak OSIS. Kami akan membagikan formulir pendaftarannya. Mohon partisipasinya," diakhiri dengan senyum menawannya, dan lagi-lagi membuat seluruh siswi di kelas itu nge-_fly_.

Sunkyu dan Jongdae mulai membagikan formulirnya. Setelah semua adik kelasnya mendapatkan formulir itu, keduanya kembali ke depan kelas dan mengobrol ringan dengan guru wanita itu, selagi menunggu adik kelasnya selesai mengisi formulirnya.

Sebuah meja yang ditempati oleh dua orang gadis, barisan paling belakang dekat tembok, terlihat bahwa salah satu gadis dari keduanya, yang ber-name tag Yoo Ara, sepertinya tengah fokus memperhatikan daftar-daftar ekstrakulikuler yang tertulis di lembar formulir itu.

Ara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia bingung harus ikut apa. "Lime, kau mau ikut apa saja?" tanyanya, masih menatap tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Ara mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak ada jawaban dari sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya. "Lime?" tanyanya sekali lagi, karena Lime tidak menyahut.  
Ara menoleh ke arah Lime. "Yaak!" teriaknya pelan, sambil menyenggol bahu Lime.

"A-apa?" jawab Lime sedikit gelapan.

"Huffthh... kau pilih ekstrakulikuler apa?"

Lime menatap pilihannya yang sudah di ceklist di lembaran itu. "Aku ikut IT Software dan Karya Ilmiah Remaja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ara berfikir sejenak, "Eum... aku bingung. Sama sajalah sepertimu hehe...," jawabnya, kemudian menyengir.

"Huh, dasar ikut-ikutan!" cibir Lime.

Ara baru akan membuka suaranya, tapi Sunkyu keburu membuka suaranya.

"Apakah sudah selesai mengisinya?" tanya Sunkyu pada adik kelasnya.

"_Ne_~" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mengambil formulirnya," kali ini Jongdae yang bersuara.

"_Ne~"_

Sunkyu dan Jongdae mengambil formlir-formulir itu. Setelahnya, mereka mengundurkan diri untuk pamit pada penghuni kelas itu. Dan sepeninggal mereka, bel pelajaran ketiga berbunyi.

"Baiklah, materi kali ini saya cukupkan sampai disini," ujar guru itu.

"_Ne_~" sahut penghuni kelas itu semangat.

Setelah membereskan perlengkapan mengajar, wanita itu meninggalkan kelas 1-C.

"Huahhh... akhirnyaaa... selesai juga!" Ara mendesah lega, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Heh, jangan senang dulu. Memangnya PR Lee _Songsaenim_ sudah selesai?" tanya Lime, memandang malas sahabatnya itu.

"E-eh? Aku belum! Mana PR-mu? Sini aku lihat!" paniknya. Segera saja ia mengambil buku PR yang dimaksud.

"Kau ini kebiasaan. Nih!" gerutu Lime sambil memberikan buku PR-nya.  
Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Ara segera menyalin PR Lime.

"Ara, aku keluar kelas dulu, ya. Disini membosankan!"

"Iya. Sudah sana pergi!"

.

.  
Disaat sedang asyik-asyiknya mengerjakan PR, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengganggunya.  
Ara menyipitkan mata kanannya karena silau. Ada yang memainkan kaca bedak dan menghadapkannya pada Ara. Dari kaca itu memantulkan cahaya matahari dan itu membuatnya risih dikarenakan silaunya.

Dengan kesal, ia menoleh ke meja paling belakang, pojok kiri, karena pantulan cahaya itu berasal dari sana. Namun, setelah melihat siapa pelakunya, yang tadinya aura kesal berubah menjadi aura malu-malu.  
Ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Mr.X.

Pemuda itu menatap jahil pada Ara, dan bukannya menghentikan aksi bodohnya, si Mr.X malah terus menggodanya dengan kaca itu. Dan Ara langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu, lalu mengerjakan PR-nya lagi.  
Sebenarnya Ara berpaling bukan karena kejahilan Mr.X, tapi karena orangnya. Ia semakin malu saat pemuda itu menatapnya sambil terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

~After School~

Ara mendekati Lime yang sedang nongkrong diluar kelasnya sembari senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Ara menghiraukan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Lime, kenapa masih ada disini? Ayo pulang," ajaknya. Ara menyelesaikan piketnya lebih dulu, jadi ia pulang sedikit terlambat. Dan wajar saja Ara menanyakan itu pada Lime, karena biasanya gadis itu selalu pulang tepat waktu.

"E-eoh? Jangan pulang dulu. Kita ada les. Justru itu aku masih disini," jawabnya, setelah mendengar suara Ara yang sudah menyadarkannya dari fantasy-nya.

"Hah? les apa?"

"Aduh~ Ara sayang, apa kau tak tahu, kalau hari ini kita Les IT Software. Makannya, tadi dilihat dulu saat kau memilih ekstrakulikuler itu."

"IT Software? Jadi les itu, sekarang?-" Lime mengangguk "-Eh, aku kan hanya ikut-ikutan saja sepertimu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa pembimbingnya?"

"Shin Songsaenim. Ayo kita ke halaman saja menunggu Shin Songsaenim-nya, karena aku juga belum tahu di ruangan mana les-nya."  
Ara hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Keduanya berjalan menuju halaman, setelah menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga -kelas mereka berada.  
Ara menyarankan untuk menunggu pembimbing mereka di depan yang berada di dekat tangga, dan Lime menyetujuinya.

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka menunggu disana, tapi orang yang mereka tunggu belum muncul, dan itu membuat mereka bosan, khususnya Ara, gadis itu sudah merasa haus.

"Lime~ ayo ke kantin dulu. Aku kehausan," Ara merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil pada Lime, karena ia takut, Lime tidak mau menemaninya.

"He? Memangnya kantin masih buka? Ini kan sudah jam pulang sekolah."

"Aaah... kita kesana saja dulu. Lagipula Shin Songsaenim juga bakal lama tidak muncul-muncul."

"Baiklah... baiklah..."

Ara dan Lime berjalan menuju kantin yang berada di depan mereka, gedung bagian timur -dimana hampir semua fasilitas sekolah berada.

Tapi, saat keduanya berada di anak tangga kedua, tiba-tiba saja Jonghan -teman sekelas keduanya- berteriak memanggil Ara. Sedangkan Jonghan sendiri berada di depan ruang aula yang letaknya tak jauh dari tangga yang sedang kedua gadis itu naiki, dan Jonghan tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang pemuda yang masih asing bagi Ara maupun Lime.

"Ara, les nya jadi atau tidak?" teriak Jonghan. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga sudah menunggu lama disana. Dan ia ragu, les nya jadi  
hari ini atau tidak, karena ia juga belum bertemu dengan Guru Shin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jong!" sahut Ara dengan suara yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

"Oh...," Jonghan mengangguk, kemudian mengobrol lagi dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

.

.  
~Canteen~

Kedua gadis itu sampai di kantin. Untungnya, kantin masih buka. Langsung saja, Ara memesan minumannya, jus jeruk. Lime juga memesan. Rupanya Lime juga tergiur.

Saat menunggu pesanan Lime, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus mengikuti les yang sama, memanggil kedua sahabat itu, "Ara, Lime, les nya akan dimulai! Ruangannya di pertama. Aku duluan, ya!" teriaknya, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu bersama teman-temannya.

"Iya! Iya!" sahut Ara, kemudian menyeruput jus nya lagi, karena ia sudah tidak tahan.

.

.

.

.

Ara dan Lime berjalan cepat ke lantai empat, dimana ruangan itu berada. Sesekali mereka menyeruput jus nya, karena tadi keduanya memesan di wadah khusus.

Setelah menghabiskan banyaknya jarak yang ditempuh, akhirnya Ara dan Lime tiba juga di ruangan itu, yang berada dilantai empat.  
Ternyata guru pembimbing dan anggota yang lain juga baru sampai.

Guru Shin terlihat sedang memeriksa keadaan setempat. Setelah melihat ada sedikit debu yang menempel di lantai, ia menghela nafas, kemudian, "Sebelum kita mulai, silakan bersihkan ruangan ini terlebih dahulu. Lihat... banyak debu, kan?" Guru Shin menunjuk-nunjuk dimana saja debu yang berserakan.

Serempak, semua anggota menoleh ke arah yang dituju Guru Shin, lalu secara bersamaan juga, mereka menghela nafas, saat melihat hanya ada sedikit bahkan terlihat samar debu itu. 'Benar-benar pecinta kebersihan!' gerutu mereka dalam hati.

.  
Setelah ruangan bersih, Guru Shin mengambil sebuah CPU -yang masih terhubung ke listrik, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada siswanya.

"Sudah pernah melihat isi CPU?"

"Belum, songsaenim~"

"Karena ini masih pertama, kita tidak akan membahas IT dulu, tapi kita akan belajar setruman. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena ini aliran listriknya kecil." Guru Shin segera membongkar CPU itu, dan menjelaskan bagian-bagiannya. Beliau menargetkan hardisk sebagai bahan uji coba. Semua siswa disuruh mencobanya satu persatu, dengan menyentuh permukaan hardisk itu. Meskipun takut, tapi akhirnya melakukan juga. Hanya menyentuh sedikit dengan telunjuk, dan saat merasakan aliran listriknya, mereka segera menjauhkan jarinya.

Tapi, hanya satu orang yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan, beberapa dari mereka sempat melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Dia tidak hanya menyentuh menggunakan telunjuk, tapi dengan telapak tangannya dan itu cukup lama. Dan ternyata, orang itu adalah pemuda yang bersama Jonghan tadi.

'Woahhh! Dia berani sekali! Daebak!' puji Ara dalam hati tentunya.  
Ara menatap lekat pemuda itu, 'Emmm... sepertinya dia sunbae hehe...,'

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan bagi Ara. Hari rutin upacara bendera! Kaki Ara sudah pegal, rasanya ia ingin sekali duduk sekarang.

Akhirnya, setelah empat puluh menit berlalu, upacara selesai dilaksanakan, tapi sebelum kembali ke kelas masing-masing, Waka Kesiswaan menyuruh peserta upacara, tidak boleh masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu, karena ada sesuatu yang akan diumumkan oleh kepala sekolah. Pemenang olimpiade, itu yang akan diumumkan oleh beliau.

"Kepada saudara Kris Wu, dari kelas 1-B, segera maju ke depan-"

'Kyaaa! Kris dapat juara, yeay!' batin Ara berteriak senang. Ia terus menatap Kris, saat pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah berdiri di dekat kepala sekolah, bahkan ia sampai lupa untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, karena saking asyiknya memandangi Kris.

"-selanjutnya, saudara Park Chanyeol, dari kelas 1-B, bla...bla... bla..."

Dan ucapan lanjutan kepala sekolah tidak didengar lagi, karena Ara sudah terperangkap oleh seorang pemuda yang bernama Kris Wu.

Ara melihat Kris tengah bersalaman dengan pemuda dihadapannya, dan masih berdiri di dekat kepala sekolah.

Saat itu juga, Ara mengernyit bingung dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang bersalaman dengan Kris.

'Bukankan... dia yang pemberani itu?' pikirnya, kemudian menyenggol bahu Lime.

"Eh, Lime, lihatlah yang sedang berdiri di samping Kris. Bukankah, dia yang pemberani itu? Di IT Software?"

Lime menatap lekat pemuda yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu, kemudian menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali.

"E-em, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Ah, dasar gadis pelupa!" gerutu Ara pelan.

.

.

.

.

Jika seminggu yang lalu adalah Les IT Software, maka sekarang Les KIR (Karya Ilmiyah Remaja). Sepertinya les tersebut telah dimulai, terbukti bahwa Guru Lee –pembimbing les itu- sedang membacakan anggota kelompok untuk anak didiknya. Saat Guru Lee sedang membacakan anggota lain, Ara nampak sedang melihat sekeliling, dan... ia melihat Kris sedang tertawa bersama pemuda disampingnya.

Ara tersenyum senang, 'Kris juga ikut? Beruntungnya hehe..,'

Ara langsung menatap Guru Lee, saat namanya disebut.

"Yoo Ara, Oh Sehun, dan Park Chanyeol. Anggota dari kelompok ketiga."

Ara ber'yes-ria' saat dirinya sekelompok dengan Sehun, karena pemuda itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Kelompok keempat; Kris Wu, Alice, bla... bla... bla...,"

'Yahhh, Alice beruntung sekali sekelompok dengan Kris,' Ara membatin lemas.

Ara menoleh ke arah Sehun, tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda yang duduk persis di belakang Sehun.

Pemuda itu menyebut-nyebut namanya pada teman sekelasnya. "Eh, yang namanya Ara, mana?" bisik pemuda itu pada Sehun, tapi suaranya masih bisa di dengar oleh Ara.

Menyadari Sehun akan menunjuk dirinya, Ara segera berpaling dari kedua pemuda itu, kemudian mengingat-ingat lagi, siapa pemuda itu. 'Dia... dia, si pemberani di IT dan yang telah bersalaman dengan Kris? Jadi dia sekelompok dengan... ku? P-Park Chanyeol? Kita beretemu lagi di les yang sama, ya? Tapi dia beneran sunbae atau... ahhh sudahlah, tidak ada untungnya juga aku mengetahui siapa dia'

.

.

"Hei, Sehun, kapan kita mendiskusikan perlengkapan untuk KIR-nya?" tanya Ara, saat Sehun melewati meja yang ditempatinya.

"Ah, tidak usah terburu-buru. Santai saja," jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh di belakang Sehun, mengampiri Ara dan Sehun, berniat untuk ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan, mungkin? Tapi berhubung Ara dan Sehun sudah selesai pembicaraannya, Chanyeol langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang les itu.

Ara yang menyadari maksud tersirat dari Chanyeol tadi, hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol sejenak, saat pemuda itu akan melewati ambang pintu. Setelahnya, ia juga ikut keluar untuk pulang, karena Les KIR telah selesai tujuh menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

~Two Days Later~

Dengan malas Ara berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke area kantin dan fasilitas lainnya. Ia ke kantin sendirian, karena Lime mengatakan bahwa ia ada keperluan di perpustakaan.

Setelah sampai di lantai kedua, tak disangka, ia bertemu Chanyeol disana.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sembari tersenyum ramah.

"K-ke kantin," jawab Ara dengan suara yang tidak seperti biasanya, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang leher bagian belakangnya, dan terkesan salah tingkah?

'Aishhh... kenapa aku seperti ini?! Oh astaga, ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdegup samar dua kali?' gerutu Ara dalam hati.

Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Ara ditanya dengan senyum ramah yang begitu menghanyutkan oleh seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Apa mungkin hal samar itu, karena pemuda yang baru dikenalnya menyapanya? Yah mungkin saja jika ia sudah mengenal pemuda itu, ia tidak akan merasakan hal itu, kan?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle » The First

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-13

Genre » Friendship, School-life, Slice Of Life.

Cast » Yoo Ara, Park Chanyeol, Lime, Kim Jongdae.

Others Cast » Kris, Oh Sehun.

Summary » _'Astaga, jadi kita bersebelahan? Oh, ya ampun! Kemana saja aku ini?!'_

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. Tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

A/n : FF ini telah di tulis ulang dengan versi berbeda, dengan judul The First Time Say Love [Park Jiyeon-Nam Wohyun Fanfiction] dan telah saya share di 'catatan' Fb dan blog pribadi saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

Awal bulan yang akan memasuki musim dingin di bulan ini, sudah terasa 'keberadaannya.' Ara sesekali merapatkan jaketnya. Meskipun hawa dingin terasa di kulitnya, tapi ia masih berdiri setia di sana.  
Di kelas terasa hangat, namun membosankan, tapi di sini, terasa dingin tapi menyenangkan.

Matanya tertuju ke bawah, ke halaman sekolah, dimana ia bisa melihat siswa-siswi sedang berlalu lalang.  
Hatinya bersorak girang dan pipinya pun menghangat, saat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan dengan teman sekelasnya -Sehun- yang tengah memasuki halaman yang cukup luas itu.

Pemuda itu bernama Kris, Kris Wu. Seorang pemuda yang penuh kharisma, tubuh tinggi, rajin beribadah, dan memiliki Hair Style yang begitu memukau. Simple tapi ber-style dan enak dipandang.  
Bagian ter-favorite dari Kris bagi Ara adalah gaya rambutnya. Dan itu yang 'membawanya' hingga saat ini, alasan pertama Ara mengagumi pemuda tampan itu. Yeah, hair at the first sign.

Ara tampak merengut kecewa, karena pemuda yang menjadi incaran matanya telah hilang dari pandangannya, saat Kris sudah menaiki anak tangga. Tapi tak apa. Pikirnya.  
Ia tahu, dengan tidak terlihat di halaman lagi, maka sebentar lagi Kris akan berada... di sini, mengagumi sosoknya dari dekat, dan... this is the time.

Ara sedikit menunduk saat Kris hampir begitu dekat dengannya, dan ia tersenyum tipis saat Kris melewatinya, bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya.  
Setelah Kris berlalu dari hadapannya, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, seperti semula, kemudian menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan hati gembira, hingga pemuda jangkung itu memasuki kelasnya, 1-B, yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

Tak lama, bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Tapi, Ara malah bersantai-santai di sana, berada di dekat tembok pembatas bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Entah itu refleks atau apa, ia menengok ke arah kanan. Dan dahi gadis itu mengerut bingung. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang dikiranya adalah kakak kelasnya. Dia... Chanyeol!

Ara segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, saat Chanyeol melewatinya. Ia terus menatap Chanyeol, kemana pemuda itu berjalan.

Dan... Ara mengerjab tak percaya, saat Chanyeol memasuki kelas 1-B, dimana Kris berada.

'J-jadi... dia berada di kelas 1-B? Kelasnya Kris? Dan bukan sunbae?! Astaga, jadi kita bersebelahan? Oh, ya ampun! Kemana saja aku ini?!'

Hahhh... sebenarnya kau tidak pergi kemana-mana, Ara . Kau hanya lupa... oh bukan-bukan, lebih tepatnya kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu.  
Bukankah saat pengumuman olimpiade, kepala sekolah dengan jelasnya mengatakan, 'Kepada saudara Kris Wu dari kelas 1-B, silakan maju ke podium. Selanjutnya, Park Chanyeol dari kelas 1-B bla... bla... bla...,'  
Kau nya saja yang terus menatap Kris, tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, dasar!

.  
"Kau sedang menulis apa, Lime?" tanya Ara, saat melihat Lime tengah mengukir sesuatu -seperti sebuah nama- di buku catatannya, halaman paling belakang.

Lime sedikit terkaget, kemudian langsung menutup bukunya dengan ekspresi gugup, saat Ara mencoba melihat apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"B-bukan apa-apa hehe...," jawabnya canggung.

"Oh," gumam Ara, kemudian mengajak ngobrol temannya, yang duduk di depannya, karena sepertinya Lime sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Anak-anak, berhentilah berbicara sendiri, karena kelas akan dimulai!" ucap seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu, dengan suara lantang. Dan semua siswa langsung terdiam.  
.

.

.

.

Ara berdiri di ambang pintu sembari celingak-celinguk ke segala arah, mencari sahabatnya, untuk diajaknya ke kantin. "Aishhh... kemana dia?!" gerutunya.

Ara akan menguap, bahkan mulutnya sudah mulai terbuka lebar, tapi langsung mengatup lagi, saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya. Hampir saja, harga dirinya jatuh, karena menguap seenaknya, tanpa menutup mulutnya.

"Hei, kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Ara pada dua orang gadis yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Ke kantin. Kenapa?" jawab salah seorang dari kedua gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

.

.  
"Sunbae...," panggil Lime pada seorang pemuda yang tengah menempelkan lembaran-lembaran yang berisi karya-karya yang dibuat oleh siswa, di Mading.

"Ne?" sahut pemuda itu, setelah menoleh ke arah Lime.

"A-anu... bolehkah aku membantumu menempelkan lembaran-lembaran itu, Jongdae Sunbae?"

Pemuda yang bernama Jongdae itu tersenyum hangat, dan itu membuat Lime merona.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kemarilah."

Lime berjalan mendekati Jongdae dengan malu-malu. Heh, tak rugi juga dirinya menghilang dari kelas, khususnya Ara, karena ia disambut hangat oleh pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"E-ehmm... Lime, sunbae...,"

.

.  
Ara dan kedua temannya menenteng sebuah kantong plastik kecil, yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa makanan cemilan, ditemani dengan obrolan mereka, tentang cemilan yang baru dibelinya.  
Saat menoleh ke depan lagi, matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya.  
Ia mulai gelisah, saat jarak dirinya dengan pemuda itu semakin dekat.

Haruskah ia menyapanya? Tapi... tapi ia masih malu dengan pemuda itu, gara-gara jantungnya berdegup samar tempo hari. Tapi kalau ia tidak menyapanya, Ara takut jika Chanyeol menganggapnya gadis sombong, yang hanya sekedar menyapa pun tak mau.

'Ah, sial! Ngomong apa, ya? Ah... apa itu saja, ya?' Ara mengangguk samar, kemudian, "Eh, nanti setelah pulang sekolah kumpul dulu, ya!" ucapnya, sambil menahan nafas. Ia tidak yakin, jika ia akan berbicara lancar kalau tidak sambil menahan nafasnya. Pasti suaranya akan bergetar, meski samar.

Chanyeol menatap bingung pada seorang gadis yang berbicara kepadanya. "Untuk apa?"

He? Kali ini Ara benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Apakah error? Entah itu salah lihat atau tidak, tapi yang ditangkap oleh mata dan perasaannya, Chanyeol nampak sedikit gelagapan saat hendak berkata, yah meski hal itu terlihat samar.

"Mendiskusikan barang bawaan untuk KIR," jawabnya cepat.

Ara baru akan mendorong pintu keluar Minimarket -salah satu fasilitas sekolah- tapi ia urungkan, karena Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Kumpulnya di mana?"

"D-di depan kelas 1-C," jawabnya dengan suara sedikit gugup. Well, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya, terlebih lagi Chanyeol terus-terusan menatap matanya dalam, saat keduanya melakukan pembicaraan singkat tadi. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia benar-benar keluar dari Minimarket itu, sedangkan kedua temannya sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Ciee... yang mau ketemuan~" goda salah satu temannya, saat mereka sudah berada di luar area Minimarket.

"Y-yaakk! B-bukan ketemuan! Hanya mendiskusikan KIR saja!" Ara mencoba mengelak. Heh, tapi jangan salahkan tubuh dan perasaannya jika berbanding terbalik depan apa yang diucapkannya. Buktinya, ia salah tingkah dan jangan lupakan pipinya juga memerah karena malu.

"Ohhh... benarkah~?" kali ini gadis berambut sebahu ikut menimbrung.

"Iya!" jawa Ara cepat.

.

.  
"Sehun!" Panggil Ara dari tempat duduknya.

Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu, langsung menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?" Sehun menyahut dengan nada malas.

Ara bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Nanti setelah pulang sekolah, kita kumpul dulu, ya. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol tadi."

"Nanti? Jangan nanti, aku tidak bisa."

"Apa? Hei, kemarinkan saat aku tanya, kau sudah setuju!"

"Tapi nanti ada urusan mendadak," elak Sehun seraya meninggalkan Ara dengan cuek.

"Yah! Yak, Sehun! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!" teriak Ara, namun saat mendekati protesan terakhirnya, suaranya tidak begitu jelas, karena bel jam istirahat terakhir berbunyi, yang berarti pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai.  
Dengan kesal, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.  
Setelah rasa kesalnya sedikit menghilang, ia kembali mengintrogasi Lime. Menanyakan kembali, kemana Lime menghilang saat jam istirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Lime, kau tunggu di sini. Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol dulu," ucap Ara sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang tengah bercandaan dengan temannya di depan kelas 1-B.

Lime melirik Chanyeol sekilas, "Kau yakin ingin menemui Chanyeol?" tanya Lime tidak yakin.

"Iya. Sudah kau diam saja di sini." Ara perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol, meski rasa gugup mulai menghinggapinya. Sembari berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, ia memperhatikan cara berpakaian pemuda itu yang benar-benar ber-style, apalagi dengan rambutnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Ara yang terkesan sedikit pelan. Untungnya, suaranya bisa sampai di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan pembicaraan dengan temannya, masih dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, ia menoleh ke arah Ara, kemudian menghampiri gadis itu.

Ara sedikit berdehem kecil, "Chanyeol, kumpulnya tidak jadi, ya. Soalnya Sehun malah pulang." Dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, tanpa mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol dulu.  
Saat Ara dan sahabatnya akan menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berhenti di hadapan Ara, dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Kalau wajannya meminjam di club memasak, bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Apa boleh?" Ara menahan gugupnya mati-matian, karena Chanyeol terus-terusan tersenyum padanya. Lantas, ia menengok ke belakang, ke arah Lime. Kemudian, "Lime, apa Chanyeol tersenyum padaku?" bisiknya sembari tersenyum salah tingkah.

Lime yang mendapat pertanyaan aneh dari Ara mengerutkan dahinya bingung.  
Mendapat reaksi Lime yang seperti itu, Ara menatap Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya, nanti tinggal bilang saja."

Ya, Tuhannn... Ara benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang. Apalagi jantungnya ikut berdegup.  
Mengabaikan Chanyeol dan Lime, Ara segera menuruni anak tangga itu dengan langkah cepat.

Ara memegang dada kanannya yang masih berdegup samar, saat ia sudah berada di halaman sekolah dekat tangga itu.  
Ara menatap ke arah tangga itu, dan melihat Lime di sana.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Lime heran, saat ia sudah berada di samping Ara.

Ara diam saja, kemudian menengadah ke atas, ke lantai kelasnya berada, dan melihat Chanyeol di sana.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle » The First

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-13

Genre » Friendship, School-life, Slice Of Life.

Cast » Yoo Ara, Park Chanyeol, Lime, Kim Jongdae.

Others Cast » Lay, Bae Suzy, Kris.

Summary » Bukan Kris ataupun Chanyeol, melainkan seorang pemuda usil yang bernama Lay.

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. Tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

A/n : FF ini telah di tulis ulang dengan versi berbeda, dengan judul The First Time Say Love [Park Jiyeon-Nam Wohyun Fanfiction] dan telah saya share di 'catatan' Fb dan blog pribadi saya.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.  
**~Happy Reading~  
**

.

.

.  
Ara terlihat sedang menerawang tentang masa-masanya saat masih SMP, di depan kelasnya, seperti biasa. Ia merindukan teman-temannya, dan juga ia sedikit penasaran dengan kabar beberapa pemuda yang pernah dikaguminya dulu. Ara adalah tipe gadis yang mudah 'tertarik' pada lelaki, tapi mudah juga melupakannya. Yeah, tipe gadis labil semacam itu. Bahkan sekarang juga masih mengalaminya.

Coba tebak, siapa saja yang menjadi pusat perhatian Ara saat ini? Marilah kita hitung satu-satu.

Pertama : Zhang Yixing, tapi sering dipanggil dengan nama Lay. Pemuda berkebangsaan China ini, pindah ke Korea saat ia akan memasuki tahun pertamanya di SMP. Lay hanya tinggal sendiri di Korea, sedangkan kedua orangtuanya berada di China. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, ia hanya diberi kiriman uang yang bisa dibilang cukup, setiap bulannya.

Kedua : Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering kita dengar dengan sebutan Kris ini, pastinya kita sudah mengenal pemuda ini, bukan? Jadi, kita lewati saja.

Terakhir : Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah pemuda asli keturunan Korea. Pemuda Stylish ini, gemar sekali menebar senyumnya, entah itu pada sesama atau lawan jenisnya. Istilahnya, murah senyum lah.

Adakah yang ingin bertanya, disini? Ehm, maksudnya mengenai seseorang yang disebutkan tadi. Adakah yang bertanya, kenapa Lay muncul disini? Kenapa dia berada diurutan pertama? Sejak kapan, Lay menjadi bagian dari salah satu pemuda yang mengambil alih perhatian Ara?

Ara menoleh ke sampingnya, saat seorang gadis bernama Suzy itu menyentuh bahu kirinya.  
Suzy tersenyum, kemudian menyapanya, "Kau melamun, eoh?"

Ara tersenyum, "Hm... hanya teringat saat masa-masa SMP hehe..."

Suzy mengangguk mengerti. Selain teman sekelas Ara saat ini, Ara juga teman sekelasnya sewaktu SMP. Tapi saat itu, keduanya tidak terlalu akrab, hanya saling mengenal. Namun beda dengan sekarang, karena sepertinya mereka sudah kelihatan keakrabannya.

"Apa kau kenal dengan seorang pemuda bernama Chanyeol dari kelas 1-B?" tanya Suzy, dengan matanya yang tertuju ke halaman sekolah, sama seperti dirinya.

Ara berpikir sejenak. Chanyeol dari kelas 1-B? Apakah Chanyeol yang 'itu' ? Tapi yang diketahuinya, pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol itu hanya dari kelas 1-B. Ah, mungkin Chanyeol yang 'itu.' Pikirnya. Ia tidak ingin salah sangka lagi seperti waktu itu.

"I-iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Emm... aku dengar dari orang lain, kalau senyumnya manis," ujarnya, yang sepertinya sambil membayangkan pemuda itu tengah tersenyum.

Ara yang mendengar ucapan tak terduga itu mengernyit heran. 'Apa katanya tadi? Manis? Perasaan, senyuman Chanyeol biasa saja. Tidak ada manisnya sama sekali. Oh, mungkin karena Chanyeol merupakan pemuda yang murah senyum, jadi Suzy menyetujui bahwa itu manis.' tebaknya, sembari mengingat-ingat orang yang dimaksud Suzy itu.

"Aku malah sekelompok dengannya di KIR," ucapnya sembari tersenyum mesem-mesem, dan dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya ia bangga dengan pernyataannya.

"Eh, Ara. Tuh, orangnya," bisik Suzy pada Ara, saat ia tak sengaja menoleh ke arah tangga dekat kelasnya.

Ara langsung menoleh ke arah yang dituju Suzy, dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, masih dengan senyum penuh kecurigaan itu.

Melihat gelagat Ara yang seperti itu, Suzy menyadari satu hal, "Heh, Ara. Kau menyukai Chanyeol, ya?"

"Tidak~"

"Ah, bohong~"

"Beneran! Aku tidak menyukainya." Ara menatap ke halaman lagi.

'Justru, aku yang curiga padamu, Suzy. Kau menyukainya, kan? Aku melihat itu, Suzy. Kau tampak sedikit kecewa, saat kau menyadari perubahan tingkahku. Meski kemungkinannya hanya sepuluh persen, tapi aku yakin itu. Gerakan matamu, membuktikannya. Seperti sedikit berair.'

.

.  
Ara tampak asyik dengan fokusnya, pada dua orang berbeda jenis yang tengah cekcok (?) sepertinya, di meja paling depan, dekat meja guru. Mempermasalahkan sebuah nama.  
Seorang gadis yang menjabat sebagai bendahara kelas, terlihat kesal pada seorang pemuda di hadapannya, lantaran pemuda yang mengaku bernama Mr.X itu, tidak mau menyebutkan nama aslinya. Padahal, gadis itu harus menceklis nama pemuda itu, sebagai tanda bahwa pemuda yang bisa dikatakan tampan itu sudah membayar uang KAS.

"Cepat katakan, siapa nama aslimu?!" tanya gadis itu emosi, karena sedari tadi, orang itu tidak menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Mr.X," keukeh pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia sangat suka melihat ekspresi kesal orang lain.

"Yak! Aku juga harus menagih yang lain! Jawab yang benar!"

"Baiklah... baiklah..., namaku Lay."

Gadis itu segera memeriksa nama-nama di buku pendataannya, kemudian mengernyit bingung. "Gessst... disini tidak ada yang bernama Lay! Berhentilah bertele-tele!"

"Haha... kau lucu sekali dengan ekspresimu yang seperti itu. Gadis cerewet, dengarkan baik-baik. Nama favorite-ku adalah Mr.X, nama panggilanku itu Lay, dan nama asliku adalah Zhang Yixing. Bagimana? Baguskan namaku? Haha..."

"Cih! Aku tak butuh nama-nama anehmu!"

Dilain sisi, Ara tertawa tertahan di tempat duduknya, ketika melihat 'keakraban' kedua orang itu.  
Si gadis yang emosian, dan si pria yang usil.

"Yah! Ara, ada apa dengan mulutmu itu? Kau menertawaiku, eoh?" teriak gadis itu, saat ia menoleh ke arah Ara sekaligus ingin menagih orang yang diteriakinya.

"Hmfff... tidak, lime. Haha..." Akhirnya, Ara pun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, melihat ekspresi Lime yang semakin lucu, saat kekesalan sahabatnya itu meningkat.

"Huh! Cepat bayar KAS mu!" teriak Lime lagi.

Ara menghentikan tertawanya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Lime. Lay juga masih berdiri di sana, dan pemuda itu langsung memamerkan senyum usilnya, saat tatapan Lay dan Ara bertemu pandang.  
Ara mencoba untuk menatap biasa saja, saat matanya menangkap tatapan dan senyuman Lay.

.

.  
"Hei, kau melihat Lime?" tanya Ara pada salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

"Ehm... sepertinya dia ada di perpustakaan. Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah sana."

Setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu, Ara langsung keluar dari kelasnya, menuju perpustakaan sembari menggerutu, "Dia itu suka sekali menghilang. Jangan-jangan dia menemui Jongdae Sunbae lagi."

.

.  
"lalla...lalala...lalallala~ la... *bersenandung lagunya Doraemon.*" Lime bersenandung pelan seraya memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang ada di hadapannya. Lime akan meminjam buku Sastra Korea sebagai bahan referensinya. Ia sengaja ke perpustakaan sendirian, karena sepertinya tadi Ara sedang sibuk mencari seseorang dari kelas sebelah -karena Ara terus menatap ke arah sana- di depan kelasnya. Ara juga tidak tahu siapa yang tengah dicari Ara, dan ia tidak peduli itu. Lagian ia memiliki firasat baik di sini, di sebuah ruangan yang luas, dan terdapat begitu banyak buku dari jenis fiksi, non fiksi, maupun yang lainnya.

"Sastra... sastra... Korea. Mana, ya? Ehmmm... ah, ini dia," gumamnya, saat menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Jari rampingnya segera mengambil buku itu.

Lime berjalan menuju salah satu meja di sana, dengan mata yang sesekali mendongak ke depan, karena sedari tadi matanya tertuju pada buku yang dipegangnya.

Saat pandangannya ia dongakkan ke depan lagi, ia langsung berhenti melangkah.  
Di sebuah meja yang hanya terhalang oleh beberapa meja lainnya itu, ada sesosok pemuda tampan di sana, yang terlihat begitu senang dengan candaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis di hadapan pemuda itu.

Perlahan Lime menutup bukunya, dan bergumam lirih, "Jongdae Sunbae, aku... aku tak suka dengan rasa yang seperti ini." Meskipun begitu, sepertinya ia enggan untuk beranjak dari sana. Fokus matanya juga terasa sulit untuk berpaling, hingga akhirnya,

"Lime, kenapa kau berdiri diam di situ?" tanya Ara, yang sepertinya sudah menemukan sahabat cantiknya yang hilang itu.

"Hei..." Ara sedikit mengguncang bahu Lime.

"A-ah... eh, A-Ara," ucap Lime gelagapan.

"Kau kenapa?" Ara sedikit mengkhawatirkan Lime, lantaran sorot mata sahabatnya itu sedikit murung.

"T-tidak. Ah, ayo kita ke kelas. Aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya," ajaknya, seraya berjalan lebih dulu. Ara langsung berjalan menyusul Lime dengan raut yang keheranan.

.

.  
Ara sesekali memandang ke depan, tapi sesekali ke bawah juga. Ah, lagi-lagi ia harus merasakan situasi yang seperti ini. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia bersikap biasa, tidak segugup saat di dekat Chanyeol.

"Lay, kau akan ikut KIR, tidak?" tanya Ara pada akhirnya. Kini keduanya berada di dekat area kantor guru. Ara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Lay, saat ia akan menemui guru pembimbing di KIR.

"Em... aku izin, ya. Tolong sampaikan ke songsaenim," ujarnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

Lay ikut KIR? Yes. Lay juga ikut mendaftar sebagai member di club itu, tapi di hari pertama les itu dimulai, Lay tidak hadir, dan sekarang pun sama.

"Ehm, baiklah," Ara mengangguk sembari membalas senyuman itu.

"Ayo, Jonghan," ujar Lay pada seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

Ara menatap kepergian Lay dengan hati gembira. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya terjalin 'sahutan' seperti ini.

Lay... Lay... Lay, sebenarya ia adalah pemuda yang pertama kali disukai Ara. Ini benar-benar yang pertama. Pemuda-pemuda yang pernah disukai ah lebih tepatnya ditertariki (?) Ara, diantara mereka, tidak ada yang mampu membuat Ara sampai menyukai. Bisa dikatakan hanya sebatas mengagumi. Tapi sekarang, saat Ara bertatapan dengan Lay, di hari itu, ia langsung menyukai Lay. Ia merasa menginginkan pemuda itu. Meskipun Lay itu pemuda usil, tapi ia tetap menyukainya. Itu seperti hiburan tersendiri baginya, dan terlebih lagi, ia tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan ataupun sifat buruknya. Love at the first sign? Entahlah. Karena yang diherankan olehnya, ia hanya merasa senang, belum pernah merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup ketika di dekatnya, dan rasa gugup pun hanya kadang-kadang. Ah, sulit dijelaskan. Jika seperti itu, perasaan seperti apa yang tengah dirasakannya untuk pemuda bermarga Zhang itu? Kenapa saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia bisa sangat gugup dan kadang berdebar, tapi dengan Lay tidak? Padahal, untuk saat ini, perasaan suka terdalamnya hanya pada orang itu. Bukan Kris ataupun Chanyeol, melainkan pemuda usil yang bernama Lay. Tapi, ah... adakah yang ingin menjawabnya, siapa yang sebenarnya disukai gadis itu?

Lay atau Chanyeol?

Jangan tanya kenapa Kris tidak masuk didalamnya, karena Ara murni mengagumi pemuda pirang itu, layaknya perasaan seorang fans terhadap idolanya.

Ara mengambil sebuah ember kecil yang berisi beberapa bongkahan es batu, dari guru pembimbingnya, kemudian membawanya ke ruang les-nya.

.  
"Lime?"

"Hadir."

"Kris?"

"Izin, mrs."

"Chanyeol?"

"Belum datang, mrs."

"Bla...bla..." guru pembimbing KIR itu sibuk mengabsen members-nya, saat Ara tengah memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mencari keberadaan Kris, karena ia sudah melihat Kris sebelum memasuki ruangan ini. Pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu tengah latihan gerakan pramuka di halaman sekolah, itulah kenapa gadis bermarga Yoo itu, tidak mencari keberadaan seorang pemuda yang satu itu.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Chanyeol muncul bersama Sehun, yang entah kemana saja tadi.

Peserta KIR segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk prakteknya kali ini. Membuat es lilin *anggap di Korea ada * tanpa harus dimasukkan ke dalam lemari es. Semua anggota kebagian tugasnya masing-masing. Ada yang membuat sirupnya, menyediakan kantung plastik hitam, garam kotak-kotak (?) yang dihaluskan, dan Ara memilih untuk membantu menuangkan sirup ke dalam plastik kecil -untuk es lilinnya.

"Pelan-pelan," ujar Ara pada Alice. Ia tengah memegang plastiknya, sedangkan Alice yang menuangkan sirupnya. Dan sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah bercandaan dengan seorang gadis, yang sepertinya teman sekelas pemuda itu. Dan ia memandang jengah pada dua orang itu. Terlebih lagi pada gadis itu, karena Ara menerka-nerka kalau cara menatap gadis itu pada Chanyeol terlihat berbeda. Mungkin hampir seperti dirinya. Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali masuk ke ruangan itu, tinggal melakukan tahap selanjutnya.  
Semua anggota disuruh berkumpul, untuk mendengarkan penjelasan lebih jelasnya, serta reaksi-reaksi apa saja yang terjadi. Saat sang guru sedang menjelaskan, Ara sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia merasa diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebrangnya. Namun pada kenyataannya, hal tersebut tidak ada faktanya sama sekali. Yeah, mungkin jika orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu, memang seperti itu, kah?

Akhirnya, Ara sedikit lega, karena Chanyeol tidak berdiri di sebrangnya lagi. Dan Ara tidak ingin tahu kemana Chanyeol 'pindah'.  
sebab, jika ia tahu, maka matanya akan mencuri-curi pandang terus ke arah sana. Mungkin. Namun,

Jleb...!

Oh, ya Tuhan, kenapa sekarang malah makin parah?  
Ara segera menundukkan kepalanya, hanya menatap ke arah meja di depannya, dengan wajah yang memerah sepertinya. Ia berdiri kaku di sana, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan... akan... aaaa... tidaaakk! Please, lihat ke belakang tubuh Ara.

Fiuhhh... dengarkan baik-baik. Park Chanyeol , berdiri di belakang tubuh Ara, dengan kedua lengannya berada di masing-masing pinggang gadis itu, dan telapak tangannya di tumpukan di meja. mungkin lebih gampangnya, pose mengurung gadis itu, tapi dari belakang. Tapi ada sisi romantisnya, kan. Bukankah seperti pose memeluk? kkekeke... beruntung tubuh Chanyeol tinggi. Coba kalo sejajar dengan Ara, pasti... silakan pikirkan sendiri.

.

Satu jam pun berlalu, dan akhirnya Les KIR berakhir. Sebelum benar-benar Ara melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, Ara menengok ke belakang, menatap Chanyeol sejenak, yang masih berada di halaman sekolah. Hahhh... sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuknya. Ia takut tidak bisa tidur karena terbayang sweet moment-nya bersama Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

Ara bertelungkup di kasurnya, dengan tangan yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia terlihat sedang membuka account Facebooknya. Tak sengaja, matanya tertuju pada 'saran teman' yang muncul di 'beranda' nya. Dan ia sedikit mengernyit, saat melihat ID Park Yeolli di sana. Ara merasa seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Eh, tunggu... Park Yeolli? Ehm, namanya mirip seperti nama panggilan Chanyeol. Ah iya, tadi pagi ia mendengar Suzy menyebut-nyebut nama Yeolli, dan itu adalah... nama panggilan Chanyeol? Jangan-jangan... karena penasaran, akhirnya ia membuka 'profil' orang itu, kemudian membuka 'koleksi foto'nya, dan itu memang benar. Itu Chanyeol.

Ara membuka 'kronologi' orang itu, dan membaca 'status-status'nya. Dan, ia langsung mengernyit bingung sekaligus sedikit kesal saat menemukan sebuah 'kiriman' yang membuatnya iritasi.

Love You

"Apa ini? Hih! Bisa-bisanya dia mengirim status 'love you' di 'kronologi' Chanyeol?!" gerutunya pada seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya dengan ID nya yang lebay. Shinmi YeojyaImmuetPoenyaYeolli. Apalagi dengan foto profilnya yang benar-benar membuatnya jijik.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
